Everything's Alright
by Darkx143
Summary: Tadashi Hamada survived. That idiot. A story about Tadashi and Gogo/Leiko. Tomadashi.


**I apologize in advance for late updates because I'm really busy. Please leave a review of what you think. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Short steps, deep breath. Everything is alright<p>

Wheels spinning. Spark flying. Tears streaming. Head Spinning. "This isn't real," she whispered to herself, "Five months, it's been Five months…" Hiro recently found out about this after interrogating Callaghan. Her heart seemed to beat out of her chest as she ran to the front desk then up to room 138.

Hiro opened the door as she ran in. His Aunt Cass was sitting there, tears down her face, a smile brightening up the room as she held a bandaged hand tightly.

The world was spinning for Leiko Tomago, she took a deep breath and she took small steps to the figure on the bed.

_Chin up, I can't. Step into the spotlight_

He was in front of her, the left side of his face, barely missing his eye, was red and swollen. It trailed down his neck, chest, and arms along with blisters and welts. Tufts of hair speckled the right side of his head, the chemicals in the explosion had prolonged the healing process.

She sighed, "It was only a second degree burn…" she thought to herself. Her nails dug into her palms, they drew blood to distract the mental pain with physical pain. Salty tears trailed down her cheeks; she tried looking at him but it hurt, it hurt to see him like this, to be so weak and vulnerable, to be so stupid and yet so brave. Walking slowly until she was by Aunt Cass, she collapsed by the side of his bed.

She couldn't see anymore, tears ran endlessly down her face as she held his hand tightly. All the feelings that had been bottled up for months were finally released, she couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe. Holding his calloused hand as Hiro and Aunt Cass hugged her tightly.

_She said, "I'm sad," Somehow without any words. I just stood there searching for an answer._

"Everything's alright," a warm voice comforted. A hand slipped under her chin and gently pulled her face up, warm brown eyes looked into hers. A slight curve played at his lips and Leiko gasped. Her heart rate picked up as she shakily stood up to see his whole face.

He weakly chuckled, "Are you alright?" he smiled as his hand found hers. It was like the first day they met.

She had been rushing to class and ran into someone, papers flew everywhere as she fell back. A hand reached out to her and she took it. "Are you alright?" she looked up to see a boy with a San Fransokyo cap and a smile so big that she thought she was looking at Honey Lemon for a second. Tadashi Hamada. Tadashi Hamada was the boy who had stolen her heart and ripped it out when he ran into the burning building.

Leiko was brought back to reality when he lifted her hand to his lips and her heart broke all over again. She would have punched him if he wasn't laying there so broken in front of her. All she could do was sit on the bed by his side as his smile disappeared.

"Gogo? Leiko? Are you alright?" Tadashi's put his hand back on her cheek as she clenched her teeth and nodded as tears streamed down her face once again. He leaned over and hugged her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"I-idiot…" she stuttered, holding on to him.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he wiped away her tears and chuckled a bit, "Hey, woman up," she managed to smile a bit, "Silly girl, don't cry. I'm here with you now and forever. Not even death can pull me away, I would miss your smile, the sound of your gum popping from those beautiful lips, your energy and speed, they way your hair gets in my face when we take a spin on that bike of yours, the way you cuddle closer every time we take a nap in the lab, and most importantly I would miss you."

She blushed and punched his good arm, "Shut u-…"

Instead of him shutting up, he cut her off with a kiss. "Never," he whispered into her lips.

Her worries melted away. He was right, he was here and she wasn't going to let anyone take him away. When they finally pulled apart for breath, Tadashi put his cap on her head and kissed her eyelids.

"Please never cry again, I can't stand seeing you cry. It breaks my heart," Tadashi smiled gently.

She nodded as her lips barely brushed his again. A squeal brought her back to reality as a flash of light blinded her. Both of them turned to see Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass with both of their phones taking pictures. Tadashi laughed, "It's good to see you again Honey," Honey Lemon ran up and gently hugged her friend as she wiped away tears.

"I've missed you so much," she squeaked as her bottom lip quivered.

"I've missed you and everyone as well," he yawned, "But tomorrow I'll be dispatched so maybe I'll visit the lab when I'm stronger."

Honey smiled as tears flow down her cheeks, "Alright, get well. Don't forget to get plenty of sleep."

"I will, thank you Honey," he handed her a tissue and looked at Gogo, "Date tomorrow?"

Leiko gaped at him, "You're unbelievable,"

He laughed, "So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

She popped a bubbled and smirked at him, "You tell me."

"You wouldn't turn someone injured would you?" he mocked before yawning again.

"Get sleep idiot," She reminded him and got up to leave with Honey. She hugged Hiro and Aunt Cass before leaving the room.


End file.
